kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Winter 2016 Event/E-3
Information Easy: Normal: |text = 1}} Hard: |text = 1}} }} Use Transport escort for the Transport Load-Off phase to deplete the TP bar, then use any combined fleet you like to deplete the boss bar. Quick Notes *'WARNING: '''You can still change your difficulty even after clearing the TP bar phase. HOWEVER, doing so will also reset the TP bar and block you from entering the map with Surface Task Force/Carrier Task Force Combined Fleet until you re-clear the TP Bar again! You have been warned! **See Here for a demonstration of what happens when you reset difficulty for E-3 *After clearing Hard Mode, the boss comp reverts to pre-final form but since pre-final and final form use the same composition, you may not notice the difference other than the one less meat shield. Branching rules * Starting Point ** Left Edge: Transport Escort Combined Fleet ** Bottom Left: Carrier Task Force ** Top Centre: Surface Task Force 'Transport Escort Combined Fleet Part (TP Bar) * '''B ⟶ C / D ** Node D if fleet contains only fast ships, otherwise Node C 'Boss Kills Part (HP Bar)' * Bottom Left Starting Point ⟶ E / F ** Node E if your fleet fulfils any of the following conditions, otherwise Node F *** at least 2 CLT in 2nd fleet *** at least 3 CV *** 4 CVL *** 4 CV(L) *** at least 1 CVB * J ⟶ K / M ** Manual Selection * P ⟶ N / R ** Node R if 2nd fleet contains any slow ships ** Node N if LOS check is successful, otherwise Node R * N ⟶ Q / T ** Node T if fleet contains only fast ships and at most 1 BB(V)/CV(B), otherwise Node Q * L ⟶ T / O ** Node O if 2nd fleet contains any submarines ** Node T if LOS check is successful, otherwise Node O Tips 'Transport Escort Combined Fleet Part (TP Bar)' *The first part of the Map requires you to use a Combined Fleet - Transport Escort to deplete and destroy the TP-Bar on the northern route. Afterwards, the Boss HP Bar will appear. *Consider equipping as many Drum Canisters and Daihatsu Landing Crafts as you can onto the main fleet to reduce the TP bar faster. 'Boss Kills Part (HP Bar)' *CLTs are not banned in this map for this part and you may bring all three. In fact, it is highly recommended to bring 2-3 CLTs along with Abukuma Kai Ni for multiple powerful torpedo strikes. *Using Surface Task Force is the recommended fleet setup for this map. Taking the route JKILT will only use 45% fuel and ammo, allowing a boss fight with no low ammunition damage penalty. **Having 1 CVL equipped with mostly bomber squadrons as flagship (to prevent her from getting hit) and 1 CVL with mostly fighter squadrons can give an extra powerful shelling strike while still allowing air superiority at the boss node. *Carrier Task Force is not recommended as the southern route has much more difficult enemies and more battles compared to the northeastern route. *Use of Support Shelling Expeditions is highly recommended for the boss node, especially during the final kill. **Vanguard support expeditions can also be helpful for reducing damage taken on the way to the boss node but are not necessary. *The boss and her escorts have very high armor, especially on Hard. **2 CLTs usage is highly recommended. Kitakami and Ooi are both capable of dealing high damage at night with either double attack or torpedo cut-in setups. **Consider using torpedo cut-in setups on high-luck DDs or CLs to raise damage output. **Equipping a Searchlight on the 3rd or 4th position can help lower enemy cut-in rate, raise allied cut-in rate, and reduce enemy targeting on other positions. **AP ammo cut-in setups are recommended on the main fleet. One AP ammo cut-in in the escort fleet (especially on Bismarck Drei) can also be helpful. Graf Zeppelin Farming (EASY ONLY) *Graf Zeppelin drops from Node L in all three difficulties. HOWEVER... *Graf Zeppelin does NOT 'drop from Formation 1 on Easy, which contains 2x Transport Ship Wa-Class (white, base transports). *'Locking E3 to Final Kill on Easy (1 Kill away from Map Clear or Less Than 350 on the Boss Gauge) forces Formation 3 on Node L. This formation contains the following: **Ru-class Flagship, Ru-class Elite, 2x Transport Ship Wa-Class Elite, 2x I-Class Late Model Prinz Eugen Farming (EASY ONLY) *Prinz Eugen is confirmed to drop on all three difficulties.' ' *Prinz Eugen is confirmed to drop on all enemy compositions at node S. *'HOWEVER!!!' *According to Poi Statistics, Prinz Eugen does NOT (as far as currently reported) drop from Formation 1 at node T on Easy, which contains 2x Ru-class Elite. *It is recommended that you try to farm Prinz Eugen at node S as all enemy formations in node S are reported to drop Prinz Eugen. Recommended Fleets 'Transport Escort Combined Fleet Part (TP Bar)' *2 BBV 4 DD + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V) *1 CAV 4 DD 1 LHA (or AV) + 1 CL 2 CAV 3 DD *4 DD 2 CAV + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA for farming Prinz Eugen in Node S *4 DD 1 CAV 1 AV + 1 CL 3 DD 1 CAV 1 CA 'Boss Kills Part (HP Bar)' *'Surface Task Force' **1 CA(V) 4 BB(V) 1 CV(B) + 1 FBB 1 CL 2 CLT 2 DD **1 CA(V) 4 BB(V) 1 CV(B) + 1 CL 3 CLT 2 DD **1 CA(V) 3 BB(V) 2 CVL + 1 CL 3 CLT 2 DD **1 CA(V) 3 BB(V) 2 CVL + 1 FBB 1 CL 2 CLT 2 DD **4 BB(V) 2 CVL + 1 FBB 1 CL 2 CLT 2 DD **4 BB(V) 2 CVL + 1 CL 3 CLT 2 DD **'1 FBB* '''3 CA(V) 2 CVL + 1 CL 3 CLT 2 DD '''Fast fleet only' Drop list Trivia The CTF start node location is where Hitokappu Bay locate at and the STF start node location is where Paramushiru locate at, so you can pick which base to start your sortie.